Eternal Rivals: The Oldest Rivals in Gamindustri
by Skye Izumi
Summary: This is another Scenario type fiction: There will be several stories under the same title and theme. All all Scenarios in this fiction are all related to the Residence of Planeptune and Lowee, all over characters not belonging/living in those two nations are all 100% Side characters
1. Scenario 1: The Oldest Rivals

Eternal Rivals is another Scenario type story: This will have several different stories under the same title and theme, any story can be from one to several chapters to a hundred

Hello Eternal Rivals is a series of Hyperdimension Neptunia Lowee and Planeptune stories, which focuses on the main residence of Planeptune and Lowee.

All Characters that are not residence of Planeptune or Lowee, are 100% Support/Side Cast characters, they will never take the main lead.

This Eternal Rivals Scenario focuses on Neptune and Blanc

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Eternal Rival Scenario 1: The Oldest Rivals**

**In the snow covered lands of Lowee.**

Welcome to the land of Lowee where all is peaceful and quiet, or so it seems. Actually no it's not, as there is an almighty war talking place.

**Blanc's House**

The Basilicom does exist, but Neptune and Blanc have their own houses in these stories.

Inside the house, in Blanc's living room. "The hell! You must be shitting yourself, or were you dropped on your head as a baby?!" That voice belongs to the character I love the most, Blanc shouting at the top of her voice.

"No way, my panties are as clean as snow, I use dazz soup powder, pure white undies. As for my head, I hit my head after falling to Gamindustri." That voice belongs to the violet haired cutie we all know and love, Neptune.

**Note: Neptune fell to the ground head first in both the Original and MK 2 games, so I'll leave it for you do decide which one it was, and no-one is wrong.**

Blanc and Neptune are in the middle of an intense argument. "Then it makes perfect sense, for why you are so delusional. To think that spiky blue rat is better than my italian Plummer." Blanc points at Neptune, like she's trying to shout lightning at Neptune.

Neptune copies and points back at Blanc in the same way. "That spiky blue rat, happens to be a hedgehog. My blue hedgehog is so much faster and twenty percent cooler. Unlike that mushroom addict, I bet he gets unbelievably high eating those things, I bet it's dangerous for the environment around him." Neptune said, as she stomps her right foot on the floor.

Blanc retorts. "At least he's not a bunch of disgusting animals that pull random crap out their asses. Where the hell do they keep those Emeralds?!' Blanc stops and begins shaking. 'And that pink one, she can pull an entire frickin mallet out of her ass." Blanc shudders from the image of such a thought.

Neptune folds her arms, and puts her right hand to her chin. "Good question, even I wonder about that.' Neptune stumps her right foot again. "However, it's an absolute fact…"

"THAT MARIO/SONIC IS BETTER!" Both simultaneously shouted.

Blanc and Neptune come face to face. "You've got some nerve, comparing Sonic to Mario, Mario could squash him flat under his foot."

Sparks are created through their clashing glares. "Yeah as if, Sonic would go Super Saiyan on Mario's ass and beat the Yoshis out of him."

Blanc begins to smile slightly. "Looks like we're coming to a stalemate." Indicating they've been arguing for quite some time.

Neptune becomes more serious. "Seems like we'll have to end this the hard way, with a fight. So how would you like to settle this?" Neptune decides to let Blanc decided the challenge.

Blanc turns away, she begins walking to a bookcase with books, Wii and Gamecube Games on it. "Very well, but be warned, these will be gruelling game you'll ever play, are you ready for pain?" Blanc calmly warning Neptune.

Neptune pumps her arms and fist up by her cheeks. "I can take any challenge you dish out, so bring it on Blanc." Neptune is ready to fight.

Blanc reaches the bookcase. "Very well, prepare for unimaginable pain." Blanc picks out three games, she quickly spins left a hundred and eighty degrees back to Neptune, and shows Neptune the games "I have these three. Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games, Sonic and Mario at the Winter Olympic Games, or Sonic and Mario at the 2012 Olympic Games." Blanc said, with a large D-shape smile.

Neptune slouches in disappointment. "Really those three, but they're totally lame, even if Sonic is in them." Through slouching, Neptune notices something on the couch which is right of her. "Wait! What is this game on the couch?" Neptune begins bending down to pick it up.

Blanc still holds the three games, she as a look of slight disappointment. "What could be more gruesome than these three games? These are the only ones with Sonic and Mario in them together." Blanc is puzzled.

Neptune picks up the case, her eyes widen. "No, this one does defiantly. This game is far worst then those three bore cores, this could very well destroy Sonic and Mario. It is the most addictive, easy to play, easy to master game of all time." Neptune said with tension in her voice.

Blanc quickly catches on, she begins to shake with fear. "Wh, you don't mean that game?!' Her voice goes higher pitch. 'Where fighters are sent flying out of existence, the soul destroyer." Blanc closes her eyes.

Neptune slowly shows Blanc the front of the game case. "Yes,' Neptune spoke eerily. 'It's the dreaded, evil, soul destroyer, Super Smash Brothers Brawl." The background fades black, a spot light shines on the game case.

Blanc puts her hands together like Vert would. "I pray for all the victims of the star blast off. If this is what we have to do to settle this, then we don't have a choice." Blanc accepts.

Neptune nods. "I agree, let's get this murder brawl started, so let's get the murder and fun times started." Neptune is ready.

Blanc and Neptune go to the Wii and pick up game cube controllers, Neptune insert the SSBB game disc into the Wii.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Blanc and Neptune are playing SSBB with such energy, they have already forgotten about their argument. "You son of a bitch! You almost sent me flying of the screen!" Blanc shouting in a angry tone. "You damn traitor Luigi! I'll kill you, you damn green slave." Blanc is controlling Mario on the game.

"Hey! Stop spamming thunder on me, you're suppose to be my best speedy little buddy Pikachu!" Neptune is controlling Sonic.

Blanc and Neptune are playing on the Final Destination map, while fighting level nine CPU Luigi and Pikachu. "Bastard! If you don't stop attacking me, I'll turn you into green charcoal!" Blanc shouting with annoyance.

Blanc and Neptune are under pressure fighting the CPUs. "Damn, these are some crazy lunatics, at this rate we'll be destroyed in no time.' Neptune looks at Blanc with urgency. "Blanc we need to team up, together we might stand a chance, you're my bestest rival ever and rivals make the bestest teams, so please Blanc." Neptune said pleading with Blanc.

Blanc doesn't hesitate to accept. "Since you put it like that, fine let's do this Neptune, I agree rivals do make the best teams, ok then let's kill them Neptune!" Blanc and Neptune are finally able to put their differences aside, they form the most ultimate unbeatable team, the greatest alliance to ever play walk Gamindustri.

* * *

**Blanc and Neptune continue to play for hours, shouting, screaming, laughing, crying, hugging enjoying all their time together.**

**Hours pass, it as reached 22:00 in the evening.**

Blanc and Neptune have used up all their almost unlimited energy, they have turned off the Wii, and have fallen asleep on the floor, Blanc and Neptune are cuddling together.

Neptune has her arms around Blanc cuddling her. "Mario is cool like Sonic, the bestest team ever…" Neptune speaking in her sleep.

Blanc's head is against Neptune's chest with her arms in between hers and Neptune's body. "The bestest, most unbeatable team ever." Blanc responding in her sleep, like they still speaking together through their dreams, out loud.

Blanc and Neptune's war has ended peacefully, and no-one got hurt, well maybe except for Pikachu and Luigi.

**End of Story.**

* * *

**Trivia Section (Not Important to Read)**

**#1 References:** In this first story, I have put several references, from different games, did you or could you find them?

#**2** **Updating:** I am updating the currently done Eternal Rivals Stories, so I can prepare to continue with, Eternal Rivals 3.

**#3** **Eternal Rivals 1, 2 and 3:** These three stories where original uploaded before Hyperdimension Victory's United Kingdom Release, so they will not feature characters from Victory of the Anime until Eternal Rivals 4.


	2. Scenario 2: Swap For a Week

This story focuses mostly on Nepgear, Ram and Rom/

Blanc, Neptune and Uni are the support cast for this story.

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Eternal Rivals Scenario 2: Swap for a Week.**

**Planeptune: Neptune's house**

This time we are in Planeptune for this little story, last time Blanc and Neptune managed to settle their world changing war, now our focus comes to their dear little sisters, oh and don't worry about Luigi and Pikachu, they're probably in some other dimension fighting off Daleks, anyway enough of that tangent.

Nepgear, Ram, Rom and Uni are all having a CPU Candidates sleep over, they are all in Nepgear's room they are all sat on the floor.

Nepgear, Ram and Rom are sat quiet, they seem traumatized. "Wow, you three look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Uni looks at the three of them puzzled.

"No, I ain't afraid of no ghost.' Nepgear said without fear. 'I have just recently discovered Neptune doing something,' Now she begins to shake slightly. "I discovered her doing something more horrifying than any old ghost." Nepgear said with a ditsy smile.

"Wha…?' Ram said in surprise. 'What was Neptune doing? Qas she doing something weird too? We also caught Blanc doing something scary." Ram looks directly at Nepgear.

"It was so frightening,' Rom said shyly. 'it kept me awake for two whole nights." Rom shakes more than Nepgear.

Uni closes her eyes. {I bet it's nothing really,' Uni though to herself. 'I think I know what's up, Noire told me about Blanc and Neptune's arguing.' Uni smiles slightly. 'So I think I'll play along with them.} So Uni begins her acting. "So what did you three discover?' Uni asked with a concerned look. 'Just how bad were your discoveries?" Uni looked at the three with curiosity.

"I'll begin first.' Nepgear said quietly. 'It was four nights ago." Nepgear looks down closing her eyes.

* * *

**Flashback: Planeptune: Neptune's house: Nepgear Narration.**

"I was in my room, when I heard Neptune making strange noises from within her own room next door. "What's that noise?' I asked myself 'It sounds like it's coming from Neptune's room." So I pressed my right ear against my bedroom wall to listen into Neptune's room."

"Ahh! You almost ate me, but you can eat fire, plant!" "I heard Neptune shout, I could tell she was playing a fun game, naturally curiosity got the better of me, I wanted to see what she was playing and maybe even join her."

"I left my room, I walked along the lobby down to Neptune's room. When I reached her room door, I knocked on her door. "Neptune can I come in?" I asked Neptune."

"Since when did you need to ask to come in?' Neptune replied in her usual cheerful voice. 'My door is always open to you." So I went into her room, that's when I saw the horror."

"I went into her room and I saw it. "Wh-wh-what? Ne-Ne-Neptune?" The shock was that great I could barely talk."

"Neptune looked at me with her stupid chubby face, she didn't even realise what she did to me. "What are you doing?' She stupidly asked me. 'Would you like to play with me?" She spitefully asked me."

"I couldn't believe what she was doing to me. "But, you're playing Ni-Ni-Nintendo games." Neptune was playing, Pokemon, Kirby, Legend of Zelda and worst of all, Super Mario. She betrayed me, I ran from away from her as fast as I could."

* * *

**End Flashback and Nepgear Narration.**

"I will never forgive that stupid big sister of mine!' Nepgear said frustrated. 'And it's all Blanc's fault, she brainwashed Neptune!" Nepgear pointing at Ram and Rom.

Uni folds her arms and begins nodding. {I though this was the case, but this is fairly entertaining, I'll keep playing along.} Uni smiles again.

"You most be crapping yourself!' Ram shouts back at Nepgear. 'It's Neptune brainwashing our Blanc, I always knew Neptune was pure evil!" Ram points back at Nepgear.

"Before this argument can turn into a replica of a Blanc and Neptune argument, let's hear Ram and Rom's discovery.' Uni suggested calmly. 'So Nepgear, let them tell their story." Uni still smiles.

"Fine.' Nepgear pouts. 'I'll hear what those manipulators have to say." Nepgear crossed her arms, unpleased.

{Wow,' Uni thought with a surprised look. 'I think this is the first time that I've seen Nepgear, act like a total bitch. Though I kind of like this side to her, hehehe.} Uni began blushing slightly.

* * *

**Note:**

(No Nepgear is not out of character being pissed off with Neptune or acting like a bitch when she's not happy. If you've played Victory and actually paid attention to the story you would or should know this.)

* * *

**Flashback: Lowee: Blanc's House: Ram Narration**

"I Ram, will explain this. Rom and I were playing in our room, playing with My Little Pony toys, as we then heard a monstrous noise. "Come on, go faster! How is that egg on twigs moving faster than you?!" The shout came from the living room downstairs."

"The shout was so loud. "What was that noise?" I asked. "It sounds like it's coming from downstairs." The shout got mine and Rom's attention."

"That noise even scared Rom. "It sounds like a monster, a very scary monster." Rom began trembling."

"Don't worry Rom, I bet you it's Blanc, turning into a monster again.' I said trying to comfort Rom. 'Let's go and check it out, I'll let you hold my hand." I was confident of it.

"I let Rom hold me hand, her left hand held my right, together we left our room, we walked to the top of the stairs and began going down them, we got to the bottom of the stairs and to the door of the living room which was closed. Once again we heard another monstrous shout. "Come on, go faster you spiky blue rat!" This time it was much clearer, it was Blanc."

"Knowing it was our monstrous sister Rom and I relaxed and went into the living room, that's when we discovered it. she looked at us. "Oh it's you two, did you want to play, why not join me?" Blanc asked us with a sinister smile."

"Play, but you're play those SE-SE-SEGA games." Rom said nervously."

"Blanc was playing SEGA Games, Nights into Dream, Hatsune Miku Project Diva, Ecco the Dolphin and worst of all, Sonic the Hedgehog. "So what's your point?" Blanc said to us with no guilt whatsoever, we ran away from that mean sister of ours."

* * *

**End of Flashback and Ram Narration**

"It-it was the sc-scariest thing ever.' Rom said shaking still. 'It kept me awake for two whole nights." Rom said again putting her head down.

"So it's all Neptune's fault! That Blanc is playing SEGA games." Ram said pointing at Nepgear.

"No it's not, it's Blanc's fault! That Neptune's playing

Nintendo Games." Nepgear retorted, Nepgear and Ram come face to face eye level, their gazes began creating sparks between them.

Uni grins from amusement. "I think I might know why they did that.' Uni said smugly. 'So since non of you could be bothered to ask them why, then let me tell, why I think they did it." Uni closes her eyes.

"Fine since you think you know better, tell us." Nepgear said, as she, Ram and Rom look at Uni. "So tell us, why did my Neptune and that Blanc betray us?" Nepgear, Ram and Rom look with curiosity.

"It's simple really the more I think about it.' Uni spoke calmly. 'Noire told me a little about her day out with the other CPUs, Blanc, Neptune and Vert. Blanc and Neptune got into one of their common arguments, to the annoyance of Vert and my sister. The argument was over which games were better, Nintendo's or SEGA's. The argument dragged on, Noire and Vert stepped in.' Uni paused for a moment. 'Noire never told me what they said to them, but this is my guess. Noire and Vert both told Blanc and Neptune to do a swap of games, for a temporary amount of time. Then see whether they like the games or not. Your discoveries, were of Blanc and Neptune doing just that." Uni said, with complete confident. {Actually, Noire told me everything, but they don't need to know that.} Uni looks at Nepgear, Ram and Rom.

"Wow, Uni you're amazing.' Nepgear said blushing slightly. 'I can't believe we couldn't think of that reason." Nepgear smiles brightly.

"However, we still don't know if it's true.' Ram said not completely convinced yet. "Let's go and ask Blanc and Neptune, they are down stairs playing together." Ram looking at Nepgear, with the suggestion.

"Well, they do know best.' Uni said nodding twice. 'Better to be safe than sorry." Uni just keeps smiling, knowing she is right.

"Then let's go and get this cleared out." Nepgear said with energy.

Nepgear, Ram, Rom and Uni all stood up off the bedroom floor, they all leave the bedroom and head down stairs, they reach downstairs to find the living room door closed, they open the living room door, they enter the room.

Before any of them could say anything they are stopped with shock. "Ne-Neptune, what are you?" Nepgear asked, with her mouth wide open, she couldn't say anything else.

"Bla-Blanc, who are you?" Ram asked, with her mouth open, along with Rom, Uni was shocked too, mouth gaping open.

Blanc and Neptune are stood next to each other, they have had a costume swap with each other. Neptune is wearing Blanc's hat, along with coat and dress, neither of them are wearing their shoes thought. "Oh hi.' Neptune said cheerfully. 'It seems you just found us out, we were about to make a permanent swap, forever…" Neptune grins.

Blanc is stood at Neptune's right. Blanc is wearing Neptune's D-pad hair clips, hoodie and stockings. "We were about to begin.' Even Blanc is smiling cheerfully. 'Looks like you four were just in time." Blanc closes her eyes.

"What do you mean by permanent swap?" Nepgear, Ram and Rom all asked simultaneously.

"Oh, I though you'd figure it out straight away, I guess we'll explain.' Neptune said teasingly, as Blanc and Neptune suddenly begin hugging passionately. 'I had so much fun playing those Nintendo Games, I'm swapping with Blanc. I'm going to become Lowee's CPU…" Neptune said with a great big grin.

"I had so much fun playing those SEGA games, I'm swapping with Neptune. I'm going to become Planeptune's CPU…' Blanc said, with the most charming smile she could make. 'This swap will be forever…" Blanc and Neptune continue hugging.

This information was so much for Nepgear, Ram and Rom, they all faint together at the same time. Uni is left stood up, with her mouth still gaping open.

Blanc and Neptune look at each other still hugging. "What's wrong with those four?" Blanc asks Neptune.

"I don't know, I though they would be able to take a joke." Neptune replied, looking back at Blanc.

However Blanc and Neptune went back to hugging passionately. "I don't care where I am, I'll play both Nintendo and SEGA games for the rest of my life." Neptune said grinning again.

"And I will play both as well, for the rest of mine." Blanc agreeing and blushing.

The joke of Blanc and Neptune is even too much for Uni to comprehend, it causes her to become dizzy and faints after the other three.

**End of Story.**


	3. Scenario 3: I Love You: Part 1

This Story Focuses on Neptune, Nepgear, Blanc, Rom and Rom.

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: ****Eternal Rivals**

**Scenario 3: Part 1: I Love You**

* * *

**Streets of Lowee**

Neptune and Nepgear are walking through the streets of Lowee, happily making their way towards Blanc's house. It is a beautiful hot summers day, summer is the only season in Lowee when there is no snow on the ground, and it is very warm.

Since it's summer, Neptune and Nepgear are wearing different clothes, Neptune is wearing a purple sports vest and shorts, sweat bands on her wrists and her usual shoes, just without her stockings.

Nepgear wears a white plain T-shirt and red shorts, same usual shoes, like Neptune without her stockings on. Nepgear as taken a page out of Noire's book and as tied her hair back into equally long pigtails for today.

"I ho, I ho, it's off to Lowee we go, la la la la la, la la la la la…" Neptune is singing merrily.

"For some reason I'm already predicting a chaotic day, it always is when Blanc and you get together.' Nepgear is nervous she is sweating on the back of her neck. 'So what plans do you have for today?" She asked eager to know.

"I don't know, we'll just do whatever comes to mind.' Neptune responded in her usual energetic tone. 'Don't worry, non of ours plans involve you this time." Neptune in a suspicious manner.

Nepgear sweats more. "You're up to something.' Nepgear doesn't believe Neptune, even she knows when Neptune is acting suspicious. 'So tell me now." Nepgear ordered Neptune.

Neptune turns to face Nepgear and walks backwards. "Muahahahaha, you're so smart Nep Jr. you know when I'm up to something.' She in away admitted it. 'But, if you really want to know, you have to catch me before we reach Blanc's house." Neptune immediately turns away and runs from Nepgear.

"Stop, get back here and tell me.' Nepgear whimpered. 'Oh come on that's not fair you got an head start." Nepgear raised her voice as she begins running in pursuit of Neptune.

* * *

**Five minutes Later: Blanc's house**

Five minutes later Neptune arrives at Blanc's house first with Nepgear nowhere in sight, Nepgear of course never caught Neptune.

Neptune approaches Blanc's front door. "Now time to disturb Blanc, my favourite buddy, well after Nepgear of course." Neptune smiles as wide as her face would let her. Neptune Knocks on the door of Blanc's house, Neptune waits ten seconds for the door to open.

"Oh, you're finally here, it took you long enough for you to come.' Blanc greeted Neptune with a charming smile, Blanc's cheeks turn slightly pink. 'Where's Nepgear, did you not bring her?" Blanc looks at Neptune curiously. Blanc is just wearing her plain white dress she would wear under her fur coat, she is also not wearing her trademark hat or any footwear.

"I brought her.' Neptune replied, she lifts her right and to the back of her head and begins scratching her head. 'She will be a little bit late." Neptune's smile evolves into a grin.

"Neptune!' The high pitch voice could be heard, Nepgear is running towards Neptune. 'How dare you leave me!" Nepgear sounding very upset, her voice ever becoming more louder the closer she got.

Neptune might be the laziest CPU, but I bet she'd easily be the best if it actually came to sport, better than Noire easily, In a way I'm thinking of Neptune being similar to Izumi Konata (Lucky Star), expert slacker in everything except video games and sport.

"Ahh Nepgear?!' Neptune quickly faces towards where Nepgear is running from. 'I'm sorry I forgot you're not has fast as me." Neptune taking steps backwards, waving her arms in front of her.

Nepgear doesn't listen as she reaches Neptune, Nepgear dives and tackles Neptune to the ground, Neptune is suddenly on her back, Nepgear sits on top of her. "How could you abandon me?' Tears are flooding down from Nepgear's eyes. 'I was almost lost forever." Nepgear overreacting over Neptune leaving her behind.

"Oh I'm sorry Nepgear, I really am.' Neptune apologises to Nepgear with the most heart warming smile she can give. 'I won't ever do that again, because you want to know why? Neptune realises unless she says it Nepgear would never forgive her.

"Why? It better be worth hearing." Nepgear pouts, with her tears still pouring down her face.

"Because, I love you." Neptune said with her feelings, as she sits up on the floor

"Hm.' Nepgear's tears instantly stop, a smile pops to her face. 'Could you say that again?" Nepgear's eyes start to sparkle.

"Has many times as you need me to, my precious little Nepgear.' Neptune responded. 'I… love… you…, my heart beats faster every time I lay eyes on you, you're the only one I think of and it's all because I love you." Neptune said in a playful but loving way.

"I love you too.' Nepgear throws her arms around Neptune lovingly, instantly forgiving Neptune. 'Neptune…"

"Nepgear…" Neptune lovingly hugged Nepgear back.

"Neptune…" "Nepgear…" "Neptune…" Neptune and Nepgear keep lovingly saying each others names, this is drawing a crowd.

"Oh look, the Planeptune CPUs are getting all lovey-dovey in the street!" Someone from the crowd shouted. "This is getting hot, this is so going on Neptube!" Another person from the crowd shouted.

"Those two are unbelievable, Nepgear is as dumb as Neptune." Blanc commented as she saw the whole scene unfold.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later: Inside Blanc's house**

The CPUs are all in Blanc's living room, Nepgear is stood farthest into the room, while Neptune and Blanc are closest to the living room door.

"Next time you two decide to have incest, take it to a room please not in front of my house." Blanc is sweating and blushing after seeing all that.

"Don't be so mean, I came all the way here to see my cute little Blanc." Neptune's face goes pink slightly flirting with Blanc.

"Good too know' Blanc continues blushing from Neptune's remark. 'Also don't forget we have a special plan today." Blanc starts smirking maliciously, the top of her face blacks out her right eye starts to glow a eerie red.

"Oh I remember, there's no way I would forget this plan." The top half of Neptune's face blacks out, both of Neptune's eyes start to glow a eerie red, Neptune and Blanc look directly towards Nepgear.

{My Nep-senses are tingling all of a sudden, they say danger is near, I feel a dark evil aroma around all of a sudden.} Nepgear begins quivering and sweating.

"Oh Nepgear… there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Blanc slowly walks like a zombie towards Nepgear, maliciously grinning.

"Just to warn you, my pre…cious… baby sister, you could lose your purity forever… and ever…" Neptune follows Blanc the same way.

"Ekk, actually I have something else I need to do." Nepgear runs through the middle of Blanc and Neptune to try an escape through the living room door.

The door closes before Nepgear could escape. "Oh, but you can't leave, big sister hasn't asked you what she wanted yet." Ram was the one who closed the door, she as the same evil malicious expression as Neptune and Blanc.

Ram is wearing a pink t-shirt, pink shorts and pink sandals for footwear, like Blanc she's not wearing her trademark hat.

"No! not Ram too, please don't anything bad to me." Nepgear is trapped and surrounded and she can't escape, Nepgear realises this fast.

"Oh why not, my sister only wants to take your purity away from you." Ram responded.

"Nepgear it is now time, you only have to answer a simple yes or no question, choose carefully if you want to leave here with your purity still intact." Blanc is right behind Nepgear, Nepgear turns to face Blanc only to find them face to face with each other.

"Don't even try to run, you can't escape, meheheheheh. Time for Blanc's live or die que…stion." A dark purple aura radiates off Neptune as Neptune grabs Nepgear's right shoulder.

"You will stay… you will listen… and you will answer." Ram grabs Nepgear's left shoulder.

"Yes, just get this torture over with, ask me anything!" Nepgear squealed.

"Here is the question. Would… you… like… to…' Blanc spoke with long pauses in between each word to freak Nepgear out more, Nepgear's eyes tremble. 'Take Rom out on a date?" Blanc said quickly with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Yes…!' Nepgear screamed with a squeal. 'Yes I will, just please let me live!" Nepgear shouted without realising what Blanc asked. Nepgear pauses, it takes her thirty seconds to process what Blanc just asked. 'ehh…!" Nepgear's mouth gaps open, her eyes become black dots.

"Wow, did it really take my smart little Nep jr. that long to figure out what you asked Blanc?" Neptune looked towards Blanc.

"So Nepgear really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.' Blanc replied. 'Then again, her insecurity made this so much easier." Blanc finds it very amusing.

"You want me to take Rom out on a date? So why did you need to scare me?" Nepgear is confused, her eyes tearing up again.

Blanc points at Neptune. "This was Neptune's idea, but it did sound fun, so I just couldn't pass it up." Blanc covers her mouth trying to hide any laughter.

"Neptune…!' Tears flood down Nepgear's face again. 'I feel so betrayed." Nepgear slouches and becomes depressed.

"Oh you'll thank me for it later." Neptune is not worried about it this time.

"I'll explain and ask once more properly this time.' Blanc becomes her usual serious stern self. 'Rom as been wanting to ask you out for a long time, Ram and I only recently found this out, but Rom could never find the courage to tell us, or tell you. Ram found this out in Rom's dairy, Ram told me and I insisted we should help. I've made Rom aware of this, so I'm going to ask you for her. Would you go out with her and take her for a date?" Blanc closes her eyes, she knows she as no right to force Nepgear to say yes.

"I didn't know, it does make sense Rom being shy and all? But are you sure it's okay for me to go out with Rom?" Like because of our age difference." Nepgear doesn't want to upset Blanc.

"Rom isn't that much younger than you, you're fourteen, she is eleven.' Blanc is giving her reasons for not being bothered by it. 'If you was a boy, you'd be flying out of here faster than Super Sonic, from my fist.' Thank goodness Nepgear is a girl. 'Last but least, I trust you Nepgear, I know you wouldn't do anything bad or indecent to Rom, I know you would look after her. So you have my permission, if you choose to accept." Blanc finished, she remains calm waiting for Nepgear's answer.

"It would be unfair of me if I didn't give it a chance with Rom, so I would gladly like to accept, I will take her out on a date. So where is my sweet little Rom?" Nepgear is trying to be open minded to dating Rom, considering Blanc's reasoning.

"I… I'm… h… here.' The living room door opens, Rom enters the room. 'I… heard you from upstairs, so I came." Rom is clearly nervous.

Rom is wearing a plain white dress similar to Blanc's, Rom is wearing black sandals, like her sister's, Rom is not wearing her trademark hat, instead Rom has tied her shoulder length hair into a small cute ponytail, leaving two bangs dropping down in front of ears to chin length.

Nepgear approaches Rom. "You look so cute Rom.' Nepgear compliments Rom. 'I really love what you're wearing." Nepgear really likes how Rom looks.

Rom smiles, her cheeks begin to glow red. "Th… thank you, yo… you look pretty yourself." Rom paid Nepgear back with a compliment on her appearance.

"Thanks Rom,' Nepgear's cheek go slightly pink. 'Rom, I really would like to go out with you, would you like to go on a date with me." Nepgear is trying her best to stay confident. Nepgear offers out her right hand.

"Yes, I really want to date you." Unexpectedly Rom managed to reply confidently, as if to forget others are watching, with her left hand Rom slowly takes Nepgear's right hand.

"Then let's go, we will have lot's of fun today." Nepgear blushes redder. {I never expected Rom to speak so confidently, I hope to see it again.} Nepgear is surprised, but happy about Rom's burst of confidence despite only lasting for a few seconds.

Together holding hands, Nepgear and Rom leave the house. "We'll be gone for a few hours!" Nepgear shouted before she and Rom left.

"That was unexpected, I hope Rom can learn to be more confident with Nepgear around her." Blanc commented, smiling proudly about Rom.

"Well mission accomplished, all we can do now is wait and see how it goes.' Neptune is hoping for the best. 'Anyways, let's go play some games, my dearest Blanc, and of course Ram is invited too." Neptune now wants to go and have some fun.

"I like that idea a lot, let's play SSBB, I want to take my rage out on that flashy yellow rat and Mario's green slave again." Blanc agrees, all she wants to do now is have fun with Neptune.

"I'll join you, there's nothing better to do without Rom or Nepgear here." Ram is eager to play with the CPUs.

"Just so you know, you're on your own in the game, don't expect help or mercy from us." Blanc giving Ram a warning before they play.

Thanks to Neptune, Blanc and Ram. Rom and Nepgear are finally going out with each other, how will their date go?

At the same time how will Ram do against Neptune and Blanc, the ultimatest, mightiest, bestest team ever… find out in part 2

**End of Part 1.**


End file.
